


Dirty Monkey

by salinarain



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, Top Jafar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 灵感来源于电影中卫兵那句：“你死后大概只有你身上的跳蚤才会怀念你。”如果长期生活在皇宫之中注重个人形象的宰相拣到一只脏兮兮的小猴子后，会发生怎样的故事呢？（姨母笑）是篇可能会让你血糖飙升的甜饼。





	1. Chapter 1

阿拉丁病了，他不知道是从什么时候开始的，也许是吃了不干净的食物，也许是哪个奄奄一息的流浪汉传染给他的，他只记得自己一天比一天虚弱，一天比一天没精神。集市上的各种珍宝也让他提不起兴趣，他只想在面包摊或者椰枣摊上顺几个垫垫饥，阿拉丁以为吃饱能让自己好起来，可这似乎行不通，他终于明白必须看医生吃药才能让自己好起来。可一个混迹于港口集市的小偷哪里来的钱去看病呢？

生病让他敏捷的身手变迟钝，让他迷惑人心的笑容变僵硬。熟悉他的人都知道他生病了，再好心的人都对他避之不及，生怕被传染上，要知道，在这里的大多数人生不起病，哪怕是小小的感冒都会要了他们的命。

“嘶！！！！”阿拉丁从落满灰尘的土墙上摔了下来，这是这周的第三回了。即使刚刚撞到摊位上桌角的腰腹部疼得钻心，他也咬牙快速爬了起来，伸手拉过阿布朝着港口通往皇宫大门的主通道跑去。阿拉丁想借熙熙攘攘的人群甩掉跟在后面的卫兵。呆在贫民窟他还能多活几天，如果被抓进监狱他可能都撑不过第一晚。

“阿拉丁！！！站住！”卫兵的怒吼声离得越来越近。

阿拉丁顾不得站在面前的是男人还是女人，用所剩不多的力气拨开他们想跑到道路对面。可他走出的每一步都像是踩在柔软的土耳其地毯上，双腿早已支撑不住越来越沉的身体。记忆中最后定格的画面是一辆装饰豪华的马车向他驶来，阿布“吱吱”叫了一声后从他肩膀上跳了下来，不知去向。而可怜的阿拉丁则“砰！”的一下摔倒在了地上，昏了过去。

坐在那辆豪华马车之中的正是阿格拉巴的宰相——贾方，他正急着赶回皇宫，确切地说是赶回皇宫里的地牢之中，听手下的人说又找到两个“未经打磨的钻石”，他想早点确认那些人的身份，对最高权力的渴望让他恨不得变成艾格飞回去。

而马车的一阵急刹显然让他很不开心。

“发生什么事了？”他把头伸出来一点想看清被挡住的场景，可他只看到了穿着米白色裤子的一双腿。

“有一个小伙子突然摔倒在了车前。”车夫有点紧张，生怕宰相砍了他的头。

“碾过去！”贾方坐回车内皱紧了眉头，这些下人连这点小事都要请示他。

“可是宰相大人，还有只猴子挡……”看躺在地上的也是个穷人家的孩子，车夫实在不忍心。

“我说，碾过去！”贾方用魔杖重重敲了一下，把他吓了一跳，“同样的话我不想说第三次。”

“可是大人！我们的车会翻的，除非把他搬走，不然太危险了。”

车夫刚说完就听到后面门被重重地关上，紧接着高大的阿格拉巴宰相快步走到了马车之前。他知道，地上这个年轻人要完蛋了。

贾方很生气，到底是怎样一个人让他的车夫一而再再而三地跟自己顶嘴。他先是站在远处伸出魔杖推了推青年，没有反应。

“死了？”他喃喃道。

突然不知道从哪个角落里跳出一只猴子扒拉着贾方的魔杖往上爬，试图阻止他的动作，但被贾方甩了几下飞了出去。接着他用魔杖顶着这人的脸颊翻过来一些，一张英俊却又有些脏兮兮的面孔出现在他眼前。

青年嘴唇发白干裂，可脸颊却是红彤彤的，他的体温似乎能顺着魔杖传递到贾方的左手手心之中。贾方蹲下身试探了一下青年的气息，炙热且频率极高，他一定发着高烧才会变成现在这样。

贾方拍了拍手站起身正准备让一边的侍卫把这人拖下去时，追捕阿拉丁的卫兵们喘着粗气跑到了他面前，弯腰行了个礼：“抱歉，宰相大人！我们正在抓这个小偷，没想到他居然冲撞了您！我立刻把他拖走。”

“小偷？”正准备转身离开的贾方停下了脚步又回头看了一眼。

“是的，他在集市已经混了很久，这次能抓住他还要归功于他生病了，不然以他的身手……”

卫兵还想说下去却被贾方伸手制止了，他不懂为何一个小偷能让这些精英卫兵如此狼狈不堪，并且他们的说辞似乎是在表扬他一样，这让他对他产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“叫什么名字？”宰相低垂着眼帘又多看了一眼地上的人。

“我叫班达尔，大人。”卫兵头领快速回答道。

“我问的是他。”贾方指了指地上的青年，用看傻子一样的眼神看着班达尔。

“咳，他叫阿拉丁。”班达尔尴尬地咳嗽了一下。

阿拉丁。贾方抿着嘴唇思考了一会儿后转身离开，上车之前对旁边的侍卫长吩咐了几句，阿拉丁就被几个强壮的侍卫抬上了宰相的专用马车。

靠做小偷勉强维持生存的阿拉丁做梦都想进入皇宫成为一个有大成就的人，可他一定没料到自己竟是以这种形式第一次进入皇宫的。

 

当阿拉丁醒来时发现自己并没有躺在集市的街道上或是关小偷的地牢里，映入他眼帘的一半是暗红的地毯，一半是横过来的桌角和一双穿着黑色靴子不时来回走动的脚。高烧使他连抬头正着看救他那人的模样都做不到，使劲浑身力气也只能勉强把视线抬高15度。

“哈……”阿拉丁虚弱地喘了口气，又躺回地面。他现在只希望有个人能帮他脱掉身上的马甲，迅速升高的体温让他觉得多穿一件衣服都是煎熬。

他的喘息声轻到只有身上的跳蚤才能听到，但还是被随时都处在戒备状态的贾方发现了。“醒了？”阿格拉巴最强大的巫师抬了下眼皮，把心思从风干的牛皮纸放到了这个小偷身上。

“水……”阿拉丁喃喃道，如果不是会有阵阵清凉的微风拂过面颊，他一定以为自己被扔进了沙漠深处。异常的体温就和毒辣的太阳一样把他全身的水分蒸发干，喉咙更像是被烟熏了，一开口原来如水晶般的嗓子便和年久失修的车轱辘无异。

贾方听到后随手拿起一杯清水走到阿拉丁面前，站着直接把水倒在了对方的头上。被水滴砸到脸上的一瞬间阿拉丁懵了，他没想到救命恩人居然会这样对他，但他又太渴了，渴到他没心思去多想，渴到哪怕是一滴毒药也会被当成甘露喝下。

“哼。”看着地上那只脏猴子像个乞丐一样接受着他的“施舍”，贾方心情莫名的愉悦了起来。连出身于街头，见惯各种肮脏场面的卫兵都搞不定的小偷他都能轻易驯服，整个阿格拉巴还有什么是他不能摆平的？除了总是坏他各种好事的茉莉公主以外，当然，在不远的将来，公主也将臣服于他的统治。

“我说………”阿拉丁打断了贾方对于宏图伟业的各种遐想，“这就是你们贵族的待客之道吗？”糊在脸上的水总算是让他得到了一丝清凉，稍微缓解了一点高烧所带来的头晕目眩。

贾方对于年轻人的质问毫不在意，他没必要为一个在权力斗争中没有任何利用价值的小偷动怒，但他还是回答了他的问题：“首先你要感谢我，不然你就要变成街头上的一具干尸了。其次，你也不是我的客人，你只是个小偷。”

“那你为什么要救我？伟大的……？”

“贾方。”

“伟大的贾方大人。”阿拉丁自然知道如何讨好像他这样的贵族，只要顺着他们的话说总不会出错，“你大可以让我被你的马车碾死，被你的骏马踩死，偏偏你出手救了我？甚至把我带回你的住处？”他明白，如果自己身上真没有什么可取之处，贾方绝不会心血来潮捡一个流浪汉回家。

而阿拉丁这一问直接把宰相大人问住了，平时在苏丹与群臣面前巧言善辩的嘴像被塞进了一整只苹果那样说不出话来，或者说他没想过这个生活在贫民窟里的年轻人心思会如此敏捷且胆敢向高高在上的贵族提问。阿拉丁，比自己一开始想象地更有趣，也更让他头疼。

贾方慢慢蹲下身，暗红色的长袍随着他的动作在脚边散开，这回他直接伸手用力捏住了阿拉丁的脸颊，居高临下地看着他：“你只需要说谢谢，其余时间，给我闭嘴！”

“贾方大人，我不是你的仆人，更不是你的奴隶。”阿拉丁发现声音从被对方捏变形的口腔里发出来时变得模糊不清，但仍试图表达自己的想法，“我可以说谢谢，但其他的，恕我做不到。”

如果不是阿拉丁烧出幻觉了，那就是他真的看到贾方的眉毛因为生气而不受控制地抖动，他很高兴自己曾经把贾马尔气到变形的招数同样适用于贾方。可渐渐地，高大英俊的男人皱起了眉头，并用力吸着鼻子，似乎在闻什么味道。

“你身上……”贾方不确定地望着躺在地上的这个年轻人并悄然拉远了两人之间的距离，“你身上这是什么味道？”

“我相信像你如此聪明的人应该看出来我生病不是一天两天了，活着都有些困难，又怎会顾及到个人卫生？”阿拉丁突然觉得身体比刚倒下来之前好受些，便用勉强能活动的双手支撑起上半身让自己坐起来。

“等等！”贾方突谈回忆起那只想救下阿拉丁的猴子，“那只猴子也是你的？”

“你说穿着红色小背心，也带着顶帽子的那只？”见他点了点头阿拉丁接着说，“那你说的就是阿布了。”

得知阿布就是这个小偷养的之后贾方“噌”的一下站起身，对着外面大喊：“来人！”

你问宰相为何反应如此激烈，那是因为他突然意识到这个阿拉丁身上也许不仅有好几天没洗澡累积下来的味道，更可能有猴子身上的跳蚤。贾方不是个洁癖，但身为宰相他会保持一个重要大臣应有的形象，谁都不想看到他在与苏丹商谈国事时抓耳挠腮的。

“宰相大人，请问有什么吩咐？”穿着米白色长裙的拉莎和哈丝娜第一时间冲了进来，跪下时还不忘抬头偷看几眼贾方。虽然她们的宰相脾气不太好，但这并不妨碍他帅气的模样所带给她们视觉上的享受，试问皇宫上下谁不想做贾方的侍女，谁不想爬上他的床？

“把我的浴池装满热水，点上那些能熏死人的香料，把这只脏猴子扔进去彻底洗！干！净！”贾方几乎是咬牙切齿地命令道。

“是。”拉莎临走之前看了眼坐在地上的青年，没想到那人也有一张不输给宰相大人的外貌。如果说贾方是极具侵略性的狼，那他就是人畜无害的小狗。

吩咐完毕后贾方便转身走回书架前处理今天收到的大叠文书，至于那两个新来的“钻石”，等他搞定了这只脏猴子再去也不迟。

既没有人来扶阿拉丁，他自己也没有力气站起来，当今宰相口中的这只“脏猴子”只能无所事事地坐在地上，转动上身好奇地打量起这个房间来，直到那两个把浴池放满热水并撒了许多玫瑰花瓣的侍女再次出现在他眼前时，事情的发展有些失控了，起码超出了阿拉丁的认知范围，特别是沐浴全程是由侍女帮你完成这件事上。

在拉莎与哈丝娜看来再正常不过的事，却遭到了阿拉丁的激烈反抗。

“美女姐姐们！求求你们放过我吧！我……哎！别啊！别脱我的外套！”阿拉丁面对女孩子一点办法都没有，他最多会说些俏皮话哄她们开心，但真要把身体坦诚暴露在异性面前那是绝对不行的！这是原则问题！

可侍女们知道，如果不能完成宰相大人所下达的命令，自己就会有掉脑袋的危险，就算年轻人有一万个不愿意，拉莎和哈丝娜把他敲晕过去也要扔进浴池之中。

就这样双方拉拉扯扯费了不少时间也没有什么实质性的进展。阿拉丁仍坐在原地，但红色外套已被眼明手快的哈丝娜褪去，只剩下白色的里衣被扯得胸口大开。这倒是让他凉快了不少。

阿拉丁与侍女的争执声让贾方根本无法把注意力集中在文书上，他在忍受了好几个回合的摧残之后终于受不了了，重重地关上书页，取过魔杖走了过去。

“这点小事都办不好吗？”贾方凌厉的眼神扫过那两个侍女，“都给我下去！”

听到命令的拉莎和哈丝娜像是捡回了一条命，连滚带爬地离开了房间。

当侍女们身上叮叮当当的声音远去后宰相才用正眼瞧这只脏猴子，特别是在发现他衣服被拉扯得快要从肩膀上滑下来时我们伟大的贾方大人挑了挑眉。

“不想洗澡？”他用魔杖直直地戳在阿拉丁的胸口，用了点巫术迫使他直接站了起来，“在我的地盘就必须听我的！”


	2. Chapter 2

魔杖的压迫感让阿拉丁觉得喘不过气来，他被逼的不得不一步步往后退。“贾方大人。”阿拉丁举起双手以示投降，边走边不时往后看以防自己撞坏什么宝贵的东西，“你要是觉得我脏大可直接把我扔出去，何必如此大费周章！哦！”好吧，他还是撞翻了摆放在浴池入口处的那个装饰花瓶，如果是平时他一定能伸手接住，但现在阿拉丁只不过是个反应迟钝的病人，等他伸出双手时已经来不及了。

他尴尬的维持着接花瓶的姿势一动不动，呆呆地看着地上的碎片，像做错事的小孩一样不敢正眼瞧宰相大人，仿佛下一秒贾方的魔杖就会把他毒打一顿。

“阿拉丁，这可是什拉巴当年跟着公主一起上贡的珍品之一，是从遥远的东方国度而来，整个皇宫就只有这一对，却被你打碎了其中一个。”贾方正头疼该如何回答阿拉丁之前那个问题，现在可好，他直接把自己双手呈上，不趁机好好逗弄一番这个自以为聪明的小偷，岂不愧对于阿格拉巴最伟大宰相这个称呼？“看来你确实要成为我的奴隶，直到赚够与这只花瓶同等价值的收入前都不能回到你安在贫民窟里的家了。”显然狡猾的宰相隐瞒了一部分事实，比如这只花瓶是无价的，阿拉丁就算卖身都赚不到那么多钱；比如这样的花瓶在公主房间里还有一对。

“什么？”阿拉丁瞪大了眼睛诧异地看着眼前把自己逼进浴池的男人，乱成一团的大脑在双脚踩入温热的池水后也没能让他想出反驳的理由，“我想，我想我可以…呃……可以……”

“偷吗？”贾方冷笑一声，用魔杖上的绿松石沿着阿拉丁的胸口一路向下，轻轻划过他拥有紧致肌肉的腰部和敏感的腹沟直至强有力的双腿，所过之处衣物尽数褪下。

“我，我可以为你做任何事，任何危险的事。”阿拉丁眯着双眼不敢看那根魔杖，身体却因为害怕忍不住轻轻颤抖着，连说出口的话都带着颤音，好不容易熬过这仿佛如行刑般的脱衣过程，下一秒自己就被对方重重地推入浴池，完全没有心理准备的他被呛了好几口水，“咳咳！你干什么！你这是在谋杀！”

阿拉丁掉入池中溅起的水花粘湿了宰相大人长袍的下摆，但他并不在意，因为他有比关心衣服更重要的两件事：一、把脏猴子洗干净；二、让脏猴子为他办一件危险的事。

“谋杀？”贾方仿佛听到了什么好笑的笑话，他把魔杖轻轻一点，整个浴池都颤抖了起来，“你太把自己当回事了，阿拉丁。不过……”他顿了顿，开始解身上的长袍，“你刚刚的话倒是提醒了我，你得帮我做件事，如果顺利完成，那个花瓶我自然不会再追究你。”

阿拉丁伸手把黏在脸上的玫瑰花瓣一片片扯下来，好不容易清理干净才顺手舀了些水把挡住视线的额发撸至脑后。当他发现贾方沿着阶梯走进浴池，并且和他一样浑身赤裸走进来时吓得舌头都捋不直了：“你你……说归说，你下来…咳！下来干嘛？”

他望着贾方出众的身材，显得有些不知所措，如果仔细看的话还能发现他的脸也跟着红了。在阿拉丁的认知里宰相是一个拥有智慧及谋略的大臣，这样的人，体能往往与他的大脑成反比，也就是说人越聪明，身体就越柔弱。可贾方不一样，试问谁见过拥有完美八块腹肌和深深人鱼线，背后的腰窝能放椰枣的宰相？反正阿拉丁这辈子头一次见到，可能也是唯一一次见到。

贾方懒得回答小猴子的问题，他顺着水的阻力一步步靠近阿拉丁，直至两人有一段相对安全的距离。“过来！”发现对方似乎想逃，贾方皱着眉头命令道。

“那你得先告诉我你要对我做什么？”阿拉丁宁死不屈，拼命往水池边逃，直到身体触碰到了粗糙的花砖，退无可退。

“在这里还能干什么？”看来等洗完澡要赶紧给这只猴子煎药，看他都已经烧糊涂了，“如果你执意反抗，到时别怪我弄疼你。”

“弄…弄疼？？？”阿拉丁脑子里快速划过好几种可能发生的场景，每一个都很糟糕，“我，我从来没有过！像您这样的贵人什么样的人得不到，为什么偏偏是我？”看来他完全忘了贾方下达的第一个与洗澡有关的命令。

“我知道你是第一次在这样好的环境里。要不是前面你极力反抗我那两个侍女，你以为我愿意亲自下来吗？”贾方不想再和阿拉丁扯皮了，他取过拉莎事先准备好的刷子和浴巾，把脏猴子翻过身背对自己，把他往夹角里逼，并利用身高优势堵死了唯一一条出路，确认他不会真的跳出去后拿起刷子开始在阿拉丁的背脊上上下揉搓。

“啊！！！你轻点！我皮都要被你搓下来了！”

“闭嘴。”

“为什么给我用这个粘稠的液体？也太香了！该不会有什么奇怪的作用吧？”

“闭嘴。”

“下面别！下面也要吗？我自己来吧。”

“谁知道下面藏了多少可以传染瘟疫的病毒？你确定你能洗干净吗？”

“我能！这是我的隐私！喂！说了这是我的隐私！你这个变态宰相！轻点！唔……嗯……你…别乱摸啊……”

“闭嘴！”

“说了……呃…别乱摸的……操！”

“你以为我愿意！？”

“你这个变态宰相干嘛非得把我洗那么干净？要把我送给苏丹做老婆吗？”

“我怕你把病传染给整个阿格拉巴的人民，你这只脏猴子！”

“像我这样的人集市多的是，怎么不见你一个个洗过来？你干脆说喜欢我，我倒觉得更可信一点。”

  “闭嘴！阿拉丁！”贾方的怒吼声传得很远，连坐在密室里看文书的老苏丹都忍不住被吓了一跳。

而站在不远处听着浴池里传来的对话，拉莎和哈丝娜忍不住捂着嘴笑得直不起腰，这还是第一次看到能把宰相大人咬得死死的人呢。

在经过贾方的“闭嘴”三连怒吼后，很会审时度势的阿拉丁终于变得乖巧了一些。贾方之所以能够成为苏丹最信任的大臣是有其原因的，除了能说会道，有些手段让人不得不服。比如他在短短的几分钟之内就让阿拉丁意识到如果不老实，他就会下手很重，别说一层皮了，三层皮都能给你搓下来；如果老实了，还能享受地哼哼出声。

整个过程其实不长，毕竟贾方没有太多的时间耗在一个小偷身上，但在阿拉丁心里，他仿佛已经度过了阿格拉巴的一整个春夏秋冬。

可怜的阿拉丁瘫坐在浴池边不想动了，与其说是身体累更应该说是心累，因为他作为一个成年人的尊严都被那个慢慢走出池子、丝毫没有觉得任何不妥的男人给践踏了。像只动物那样被迫洗得香喷喷的不说，就连作为男人最为隐私的地方都被翻来覆去摸了个遍。虽然很不愿意承认在此过程中自己有了反应还被贾方嘲笑，但这绝不是为变态宰相不恰当行为开脱的理由！

贾方把放置在丝绒材质长椅上的衣服又一件件穿了回去，他忍不住回头瞥了一眼自己“作品”的同时再次发现了一件触动他敏锐神经的事。

“别动。”他把别在腰间的小刀从刀鞘中取出来后悄无声息地走到阿拉丁背后蹲下，并用右手掐制住他的脖子。

出乎贾方的意料，脏猴子居然没有半点反抗，任由自己的小刀在他的下巴和脸颊边滑动，胡子渣随着他的动作一点点消失在阿拉丁的脸上。

“这回怎么听话了？”也许宰相自己都没发现，现在和对方说话的口气没有一开始那样剑拔弩张了。

“你要杀我早杀了，需要等到现在吗？”阿拉丁显得有些虚弱，之前的反抗消耗光了他仅有的体力，“更何况已经答应做你的奴隶，愿意为你做任何危险的事了。”

“你愿意做我的奴隶，有没有问过我答不答应？”贾方取过放在一旁的布把小刀擦拭干净并装回刀鞘，“等会儿侍女会拿新的干净的衣服进来帮你换上。”他站起身，定在一旁的魔杖在他做出伸手这个动作后直接飞回了贾方的手中。“我……”他似乎还想说什么，最后却摇了摇头，直接离开了浴池。

背对着他的阿拉丁自然没有看到刚刚那一幕，谁也没想到像他这样一个再普通不过的街头小混混居然成为了第一个触碰到阿格拉巴铁腕宰相心中最柔软部分的那个人。

#

表面光鲜亮丽的皇宫内最阴暗的地方便是地牢，那个宰相大人经常光顾的地方，每次线人为他带来“未经打磨的钻石”们，他都会选择在这里“验货”，可结果往往不尽如人意，苦苦寻找了好几个月的钻石仍未露面，而那个说错话的线人也被他直接推进了井里。贾方比平时显得更没有耐心的原因除了找不到钻石外今日多加了一个，那个此刻应该躺在他柔软大床上的脏猴子。不知道阿拉丁有没有乖乖穿上侍女带进去的衣物？不知道阿拉丁有没有乖乖喝下自己吩咐下人煎熬的退烧药？不知道阿拉丁有没有……？

当这个疑问句还在宰相脑海中转悠时他就已经没有耐心听线人一再强调的那个“第二”了。

“主人！你已经拥有未经打磨的钻石！钻石！”艾格呱噪地叫声几乎响彻整个地牢，贾方想忽略都难。

“你说什么？已经拥有？”他别过头盯着那只红色鹦鹉，问道。

“是的！是的！他在主人的房间里！”艾格边说边挥动翅膀飞了出去。

在我的房间里？我的房间里只有阿拉丁是今天刚来的，难道那颗未经打磨的钻石就是阿拉丁？难道那个随便在街上捡回来的人就是自己日思夜想的钻石？

“哈哈哈哈哈！”贾方得意的笑声从地牢里传出，在门外把守的士兵们面面相觑，谁也不知道里面究竟发生了什么事，让一向面无表情的宰相大人如此高兴？还没等他们回过神，贾方就如同风一般从他们身边略过。

他要赶紧回到自己位于皇宫最高处的房间里确认那颗未经打磨的钻石是否完好无损。如果阿拉丁没有好好喝药而是直接挂了，那不论是神灯还是苏丹这个位置都会变成一场空。贾方走得太快，以至于在半路遇到公主时也没有像往常那样停下脚步，对她露出虚伪的笑容。

聪明如茉莉察觉出了宰相的不对劲，放在平日她一定懒得去接触一切与贾方有关的事物，因为那会让她觉得恶心。但今天似乎不同，公主的好奇心驱使她跟上了这个如毒蛇般狡猾的男人。

贾方还未走到门口，只是稍微靠近了一点就听到阿拉丁不满的声音。

“这药也太苦了！我不吃！”他靠在软垫上双手抱臂，不甘心地瞥了眼碗里黑漆漆的药汁皱紧了眉头，要他喝这碗药？他宁愿去喝染缸里的水！

“先生，求求你了！你看，这里还有从国外进贡的糖块，听说是水果味的，宰相大人都不舍得吃呢！他特地嘱咐我们留给你。”拉莎苦口婆心地劝着身穿白色绸缎衣物的阿拉丁，“如果你不喝完，我们真的可能见不到明天的太……”

拉莎还没说完就被同伴用手肘捅了捅腰侧，提醒她贾方大人回来了。

“大人………”拉莎端着药跪回了地上，颤抖的双手暴露了她内心的恐惧。

这次贾方一句话没说，只是脱下了帽子并让哈丝娜帮他解下披风和盔甲。他取过拉莎手中的药，径直走向他的钻石，在床边坐了下来。

“又在玩什么新花样？阿拉丁。”贾方对着碗里的药汁吹了几口，确认绝不会烫到阿拉丁时才把碗伸到他面前，“全喝了身体就会好起来，赶紧的。”

“我不要！”阿拉丁别过头拒绝看那碗药，他除了是真的不想闻到苦哈哈的药味以外他还想证明一件事，证明一件看起来绝对不可能发生在他与宰相大人之间的事。

“你是在挑战我忍耐的极限吗？”贾方的眼睛在油灯的照耀下看起来带了几分危险，阿拉丁甚至有种错觉，如果他再无理取闹一次，对方就会起杀心。

“贾方大人，可这药实在是太苦了。你不用喝当然站着说话不腰疼啦。”他的声音越来越轻，越来越没有底气，“像您这样的贵人自然不管我们这种下人的死活。”

贾方一向不喜欢这种无意义的纠缠，他本想直接把药灌进去，但以脏猴子的性格十有八九会全部喷出来，这样他就不得不第二次经历劝喝的过程，麻烦不说还浪费时间。

他现在只想让他彻底闭嘴。

阿拉丁就这样眼睁睁的看着贾方喝了一大口药含在嘴里。他以为对方是被自己逼疯了，却没想到贾方直接欺身上前把他压倒在了软垫之中，空着的左手用力捏住他的脸颊迫使阿拉丁张开嘴，自己口中的药汁就这样嘴对嘴直接灌了进去。

一切发生的太过突然，让他错过了反击的最佳时机，待贾方把整碗药喂给他后，他才想到要伸手推开这个变态宰相。

“你！”阿拉丁捂着嘴不可思议地看着他，“你干嘛？”

“喂你吃药啊。”贾方直起身坐回了床边，“你说我不吃药所以不知道药有多苦，现在我也尝过了，下次喝就不要再找这个借口了。”宰相大人的语气甚至有些得意，因为这是他今天第一次看到阿拉丁吃瘪的样子。

阿拉丁气呼呼的取过前面拉莎放在一边的硬糖扔了一粒进嘴里，赌气般的倒回软垫之中再也不说话了。 

躲藏在暗处，目睹了一切的茉莉死死咬住自己的头纱才没叫出声，从她这个角度看过去刚刚那个邪恶的男人正在“欺负”一个看起来天真无邪样貌清秀的年轻人！“欺负”完后还露出了笑容！茉莉对于贾方的微表情有过研究，刚刚那个绝不是面对自己时的虚伪笑容，而是发自内心的，喜欢？喜欢！！！

公主第一次意识到，阿格拉巴的宰相居然有喜欢的人了！


	3. Chapter 3

不知不觉中，一轮新月顺着海平面慢慢上升，悬挂在整个阿格拉巴的上空，冷冽的月光照射进贾方的房间，透过星象仪在地上映出一个好看的图案。

阿拉丁一左一右拿着两个花色不同的软垫盖在脸上，企图掩饰被贾方“喂药“完毕才反应过来并开始发烫的脸颊。

他从未和别人亲过嘴，别说是男人，连女孩子的嘴都没有碰过一下。在港口和集市他要时刻保持警惕，既要偷盗得手也要小心失手被抓，谁也不知道下一个和他搭讪的人是为何而来，美丽容貌下往往最易隐藏不可告人的目的，阿拉丁看过太多被美色迷惑人财两空的事情了。所以即使表面上看起来是个热心肠的青年，但他仍在内心时刻提醒自己不要去相信任何人，尤其是第一次见面的人。阿拉丁甚至怀疑自己会因为这样的性格而不得不做一辈子的街头无赖，并且永远都是独自一人。

但他做梦都没想过，会有那么一天，被当朝宰相捡回皇宫，被强迫洗了澡、刮了胡子，还被嘴对嘴喂了药。他的初吻就这样莫名其妙地被这个有权有势的男人夺走了。

这种感觉有点奇怪又有点奇妙。奇怪是因为为什么他的初吻是和一个男人？奇妙是因为阿拉丁并没觉得有任何生理上的不适，反而有些舒服。贾方的嘴唇是温凉的，就像阿格拉巴的夜晚，静谧之中带着些热情，让人忍不住留恋其中。

而对刚刚那一吻念念不忘的又何尝只有他一人？

贾方站在书桌前整理翻阅前几日从其他国家送过来的各类书籍，挑选其中值得研究的内容。可他无法像往常那样集中思想，翻几页就走神，等他快速浏览完所有书籍后发现自己对于上面的内容居然印象全无，思绪全飘到了不远处那个抓着软垫呼呼大睡的脏猴子身上。

宰相大人有些烦躁地把关于记载奇迹之洞的古老典籍放回书架上展开，拿起黑色羽毛笔想写些什么，却始终下不了手，脑海中全是关于阿拉丁双唇的触感。他的唇鲜红如石榴、柔软如棉花、香甜如椰枣，如果可以，贾方真的想多吻一会儿。

可他又不得不停下，经历过太多的宰相自然知道什么叫适可而止，当你真正沉迷于其中即代表了他成为了你的弱点。如果想要踏上阿格拉巴王位宝座，他最不能拥有的就是弱点，公主一旦知道必会加以利用并集中攻击，那之前所有的一切、所有的努力都将化为泡影。

这个选择并不难做，可贾方第一次感到了犹豫。他从阿拉丁的身上看到了过去的自己，曾经那个还算善良的小偷。他有想过把这份善良与纯真好好保护起来，可惜阿拉丁就是那颗未经打磨的钻石，他必须亲手把他推入奇迹之洞，就像以前为爬上权力顶端不得不杀掉的那第一个人。他最初也是最后的良知都将不复存在，他想，也许自己只能做公主口中那个邪恶的男人了。

“你……你离我远点！不要碰…我！”躺在贾方床上的小偷显然在做噩梦，突然响起的梦呓成功引起了宰相大人的注意。

贾方摇着头放下了笔，看来今天真的是什么都做不成了，不如早点睡吧。

待他轻声唤来拉莎为自己换上黑色丝绸睡衣后发现脏猴子已经换了个睡姿。之前住在废弃塔楼之中的阿拉丁睡相几乎和阿布一样糟糕，每次醒来都会发现一人一猴围着破损红色地毯转了一整圈。而贾方房间里的床为了能把更多的空间留给大量典籍与资料不得不变小，这可委屈了阿拉丁，一个不注意两条腿就悬到了床铺之外。

贾方看了看嘴角还淌着口水的阿拉丁，皱紧了眉头，他睡床，我睡哪里？

下一秒阿格拉巴最伟大的宰相、最强大的巫师就用实际行动解决了这个问题，他缓缓抬起脚对准了阿拉丁的屁股，轻轻一踹，随着“咚！”的一声闷响，对方应声倒在了床边厚实的地毯上。

“发生什么了？！”阿拉丁滚到地毯上的一霎那，感受到了令人恐慌的下坠感，他几乎是弹坐起来的，身体虽然惊醒了，可大脑还处于分不清状况的混沌模式，坐了好几分钟他才慢慢把梦境与现实分离开来。阿拉丁挠了挠头发后又打了个哈欠才注意到刚刚还是自己在睡的床已经被它的原主人占领了。

好吧，他作为一个奴隶哪里敢睡到主人的床上去，阿拉丁只好认命般地抱着与他一起滚下来的软垫躺回了地上。不管怎样这上好的地毯也绝不是那种集市上能买到忽悠人的残次品，一定是盟国送来的贡品。他本就不该要求那么多，现在能躺在有完整屋顶、墙壁也不漏风的房间里已经是天大的幸运了。

想着想着阿拉丁就用身体夹着垫子又睡着了，鼾声随着睡眠的深入逐渐加强，把本就有点神经衰弱的贾方搅得噩梦连连，原来一直保持平躺的他不得不翻了个身尽可能让身躯舒展放松，来了几次深呼吸后他才真正的平静了下来。

如果两人这样各睡各的倒也一梦到天亮了，可阿拉丁总是会做出一些让人啼笑皆非的事。他喜欢恶作剧，因为这样能为无聊的生活增添乐趣。在港口与集市上他就乐于捉弄试图抓捕他的卫兵，还有那些尽喜欢欺负老弱病残的恶棍。可被关在如金丝雀鸟笼一般的皇宫里，他调皮的天性就被抑制了。阿拉丁偏偏又只认识贾方一人，这世上有比戏弄宰相更刺激的事吗？当然没有！于是这种渴望开始无限膨胀，直到它变成了一种身体本能，直到它把阿拉丁推入了一个从未接触过的境遇之中。

虽然他一直不愿承认，好吧，阿拉丁又不得不承认，一开始确实是自己不好。因为半梦半醒间他在变换极度糟糕的睡姿时摸到了贾方的手，他还以为那是在做梦，就理所当然地把宰相大人宽大的手掌当成了降温神器，不过才摸了一会儿就不凉了。阿拉丁不死心，又一点点顺着他的胳膊向上，直到自己大跨步重新爬回了柔软的床铺。

贾方的这张床第一次同时躺着两个成年男人，不免显得拥挤，可阿拉丁不嫌弃，反而喜欢的不行，因为这样他就不得不扔掉那些软垫，直接从背后抱住对方，让自己还未完全退下的高烧得到了最大程度的缓解。

丝绸睡衣已经顺滑得让阿拉丁爱不释手，当他一不小心把手伸进去摸到了变态宰相那对软软的胸肌时，忍不住打了个寒颤，嘴里发出了只有阿布在看到红宝石时才会有的赞叹声。

如果这是梦，未免也太爽了一点吧！！

 

阿格拉巴的宰相为了能登上权力的顶端做了很多坏事，杀了很多人，但这些在他看来都是必要的牺牲，也并不会让他产生所谓的负罪感。当一个人一心想要完成某个目标时，周围的环境与人就都无法撼动他内心一分一毫。

也许早几年，在贾方还是个楞头小子时会因为这样那样的事做噩梦，可自从他成为了万人之上、一人之下的宰相后，别说做梦了，能好好地睡上一觉都成了奢侈。

而阿拉丁的出现让一切开始发生了变化，比如贾方居然开始做梦了，并且是极少见的春梦。

梦中满眼是飘荡在微风之中的白色纱幔，他躺在柔软的床上看着坐在自己腰际想努力取悦他的那个人。那个人身穿白色长衣，脸的绝大部分被薄纱所覆盖，让人看不清长相，衣领大开着露出了里面蜜色的肌肤。和想象中不同的是他的那双手并不光滑，相反上面会有些细小的伤口，当他粗糙的指腹在贾方的胸口来回抚摸时，贾方能感受到一阵阵快感流窜于下腹之中。

“舒服吗？”那人的声音像是从遥远的沙漠之中传来，可烫到贾方耳廓的那份炙热又仿佛近在咫尺。

“嗯。”宰相大人从鼻腔里哼出了回答，听起来带着点不屑。

“看来我并没让大人您满意？”说着那人开始加重力道，一只手不停地在贾方的胸肌上揉搓，另一只手则继续往下，用指甲轻轻刮蹭着腹肌的痕迹，甚至坏心地勾勒着人鱼线，企图滑进他的长裤之中。

“我看满意的是你自己吧？”贾方一把抓住那人的手往他背后一折，耳边立刻传来吃痛的叫声，宰相大人哪会什么怜香惜玉，直接冷笑着坐起来，绞住对方的腰身把他整个人摔在了床上，自己则压住他的下半身让他动弹不得，“你看你下面是怎么回事？嗯？”那人的敏感部位反倒先于贾方起了反应，直直地顶在他的大腿内侧。

“咳……不，不是！”那人还想嘴硬反驳却没料到狡猾的宰相大人会伸手去扯他的面纱，“不！！”

轻薄的纱布随着贾方的动作在两人身后划出一条完美的抛物线，在看到对方容貌的一瞬间，永远让人猜不透想法的宰相大人忍不住怒吼出了一个自己也绝对没想到的名字：“阿拉丁！！！”

原本皱着眉做着“春梦”的贾方猛然睁开了眼，他完全被梦里那个“妩媚”的阿拉丁给吓醒了，剧烈起伏的胸膛昭示着此刻宰相大人内心受到了极大的冲击。如果不是眼前床边燃烧着的油灯照亮了对面熟悉的摆设，他可能仍沉浸在生理上还未褪去的快感与心理上的疑惑之中。

为什么是阿拉丁？可以是任何人怎么偏偏是仅仅只相处了一天的脏猴子！阿拉丁只配睡在地上，只配做自己的奴隶，做那颗未经打磨的钻石，成为自己踏上苏丹宝座的垫脚石之一！他，永远！永远都不可能走进我的脑海之中！

他！等等！阿拉丁人呢？贾方往地上瞥了一眼发现除了那个和阿拉丁一起滚到地上的软垫外并没有其他物体或者说是活人在视线范围之内。

这时冷静下来的宰相大人才发现横在自己腰腹部那只不老实的手以及身后均匀的呼吸声和不时因为满足而发出的哼哼声。用脚趾都能猜到阿拉丁是趁他不备悄悄爬上了宰相的床榻。这事是被那两个女仆知道，不出一天整个皇宫上下都会传遍。

“真有你的！”贾方咬牙切齿地说道，他恶狠狠地再次把脏猴子踢回了地上。索性床的另一边全是之前阿拉丁扔的软垫，他摔上去的时候没有任何疼痛，自然也没任何响声了。

还处在睡梦状态的青年显然并不知道刚刚发生了什么，他只是觉得软软的降温神器在自己摸了几下后慢慢变硬，虽然这样更有弹性，却丧失了最佳手感。阿拉丁含糊不清地抱怨了几句后翻了个身继续做他的美梦去了。

看他那副惬意的样子贾方气得简直要冒烟了，宰相大人想取过魔杖在床的周围设立一个屏蔽范围，任何人都不得进入的那种，可当他怔怔地望着阿拉丁的背影好几分钟后，最终选择放弃了这个念头。他的钻石身体还未痊愈，万一他突然需要自己了呢？如果他的需求得不到及时回应，会不会在心理上产生阴影而不愿为自己做事？贾方需要保证阿拉丁以最佳状态进入奇迹之洞，不论是生理上的还是心理上的。 

精明一世的宰相大人一定是忘了他曾经骗阿拉丁要为自己办事来抵消打碎花瓶的罪过；他也一定忘了身为宰相完全可以允诺阿拉丁这样的流浪汉，只要为他取回神灯就能过上衣食无忧的生活。最简单的事往往因为参杂了感情的成分而变得复杂，显然贾方在过往的经历中没能学会这个道理。

当阿拉丁再一次“梦游”着爬上对方的床榻时，贾方便开始一手撑头侧躺在床上，双眼像毒蛇盯猎物般盯着他，他想看看这个街头小偷究竟还能玩出什么花样？

作为被观察对象的阿拉丁本该继续毫无自觉地伸手抚摸上去，但他却突然顿了一下，可能只有短短半秒时间，却仍被眼尖的宰相大人发现。

“好摸吗？”贾方一把抓住青年因长期偷盗而变得灵巧无比的手腕，扯到自己眼前用鼻尖蹭着闻了过去，阿拉丁蜜色的肌肤上还留有之前洗澡时染上的玫瑰香味，“难道没人教过你一瞬间的犹豫就能改变你的人生轨迹吗？”

*这个变态宰相怎么知道自己没睡的？我明明假装的很真实啊！不管了！！打死也不能承认自己现在是清醒的！*

阿拉丁决定继续装死，他试图利用转身抽出手腕顺势滚回地上去，可贾方哪里会如此轻易地放过他？应该说，贾方没有哪一次是轻易放过他的，更何况阿拉丁的双眼虽然紧闭，但那对又长又浓密、却微微颤抖的睫毛仿佛在告诉所有人：我醒着！

“你以为装睡这一招对我有用？”贾方冷笑了一下，低沉的嗓音包含着炙热的呼吸钻入阿拉丁的耳内，“或者你可以试试能在我面前装多久？”


	4. Chapter 4

听完对方的话，阿拉丁简直要得意地笑出声了，装睡谁不会？他自认为可以装得足够久，久到太阳代替现在的月亮悬挂在空中。

可现实远没有他想得那么简单，一场阿格拉巴宰相针对阿拉丁的酷刑让他彻底刷新了对于贾方的认知。

当贾方伸出舌尖舔舐逗弄他的耳廓，并把耳垂含进嘴里用牙齿轻轻拉扯时，阿拉丁颤抖着屏住了。

当贾方单手捏住他的下巴强制他抬起头，并一下下亲吻他颤动的睫毛，连从侧面看去完美无比的鼻尖也成为了宰相口中的最佳甜点时，阿拉丁鼓着鼻息也屏住了。

当贾方的嘴唇继续下移，开始吸吮他像棉花般柔软的上唇，并试图用舌头顶开他的齿关时，阿拉丁为了赌赢那一口气，只得轻轻喟叹了一声，顺着对方的动作张开了嘴。被吸得殷红的双唇刚开启一条小缝，宰相大人便迫不及待地伸了进去，缠绕着小钻石的舌头往自己嘴里带。这个吻来得太过急切和凶猛，毫无经验的阿拉丁只能张着嘴大口喘着气，任由贾方的唇舌包裹住自己的，来不及咽下的口水顺着他的嘴角流了下来，在油灯的映衬下显得淫靡无比。当贾方的舌尖舔到他的上颚时，阿拉丁甚至敏感地蹦直了脚背，他想叫，却不敢叫也不愿意叫。仿佛谁先呻吟出声谁就输了，不论是感情上还是身体上。

就在阿拉丁被宰相大人吻得快要窒息时，他可怜的双唇终于被松开。为了掩盖心脏都要跳出胸腔的紧张情绪，他小心翼翼地咽了下口水。在常人看来绝不可能注意到的细节却被贾方尽收眼底，他眯了眯双眼，就像随时准备扑向猎物的掠食者一般，因为阿拉丁缓缓滑动的喉结非常好的挑起了他的征服欲，原本只是单纯的想把脏猴子逗醒，现在看来这个目的已不能熄灭宰相大人燃起的欲望。

阿拉丁维持原来的姿势一动不动，等了好几分钟也没等来贾方接下来的动作，这让他不禁松了口气，看来一个湿吻很好地满足了对方，所谓“我一定要把你弄醒”的幼稚游戏也已经结束，胜利者，毫无疑问就是阿格拉巴集市最帅气的小偷——阿拉丁！

“啊！！！”还未等阿拉丁在脑内给自己放个烟花庆祝一下就突然尖叫出声，紧接着他睁开了双眼，恶狠狠地瞪着贾方，“你干嘛乱摸！？我们两个的关系似乎还没发展到那种地步吧？”

“醒了？”始作俑者并没有觉得自己有错，也不打算做任何解释，贾方想要拥有的东西就从来没有失手过，阿拉丁是、神灯是、未来的苏丹宝座也是，“这叫礼尚往来。”言下之意就是前面你摸我摸得那么爽的时候就没想过可能会发生刚刚那一幕吗？

阿拉丁被哽得说不出反驳的话来，他早该想到自己无论如何都辨不过一国宰相。之前把贾方问到头疼、甚至想不出答案的青年这回也总算吃了一次瘪，他张嘴酝酿了半天也只能无力地质问一句：“那你也不该乱摸我。”

“阿拉丁，你现在是我的奴隶，别说摸你了，就算把你拆骨入腹也没人敢对我说一个不字！”宰相的威严此刻正在从贾方的身上散发出来，逼迫着想逃的阿拉丁乖乖坐回床边，“还有那只什拉巴花瓶，或许你更愿意亲自面见苏丹，解释一下为什么会打碎先皇后的遗物之一？”

凡事一旦扣上“先皇后”这个帽子，事情的性质就会发生转变。阿格拉巴平民都知道苏丹最疼爱的就是从什拉巴远嫁而来的皇后与他们共同生养的女儿茉莉公主。如果贾方把打碎花瓶一事直接捅到苏丹面前，那阿拉丁获得的很可能不止是盛怒，还有久到难以置信的牢狱之灾。宰相大人这招可真是阴险狡诈。

“我……我错了……”天不怕地不怕的阿拉丁这是第一次开口向他承认错误，“希望宰相大人能放过我，你现在想对我做什么都可以。”他站起身，低垂着的脑袋似乎在证明自己有多么地害怕：“就算你想……你想直接要了我，我也…不会再反抗……”

平时永远正襟危坐的贾方在听到脏猴子服软的那一刻终于忍不住轻笑出声，这比和公主吵架时对方先认输更有成就感。宰相大人带着得逞的笑容一个大跨步直接下了床，他张开手臂刚想把比自己矮一个头的阿拉丁环进怀抱，却没料到对方竟主动搭上他的肩膀。结果还没来得及开心几秒，脏猴子接下来的动作就让他的笑容瞬间消失在脸上。

随着“滋啦”一声棉线被扯断的声音响起，宰相大人使用上好布料手工缝制而成的睡衣就这样被阿拉丁给撕开了，长袍款式的衣服顺着他的身体曲线滑落在地毯上。

阿拉丁万万没想到对方睡袍里居然什么都没穿！可他没时间去思考贾方本应雌伏在黑色体毛之中的欲望为何已经半抬头，他甚至没时间去为宰相让人血脉喷张的肉体而脸红，因为他所能利用的时间不多了，阿拉丁必须赶在贾方作出反应之前逃出房间，他相信堂堂一国宰相不敢赤裸着全身在皇宫里追赶他。

但他显然忽略了贾方身为宰相的同时也是一位巫师，并且他的反应时间比常人更短。当阿拉丁纵身翻过好几张堆满书籍的桌子时贾方就已经把魔杖召唤过来。他手握魔杖默念着古老的咒语，下一刻，原来是走道的地方莫名出现了一堵透明的墙，一无所知的阿拉丁“砰！”的一声撞了个眼冒金星。

“嗷～～～”可怜的小钻石捂着额头，疼得直跳脚，还没等他彻底缓过神又被贾方用巫术直接从书房拖回了床前。他踉跄着往后一倒，掉入了一个温暖又结实的怀抱。

阿拉丁闭着眼睛不敢看贾方，他知道自己这回是彻底完了，连身体都不由自主地绷紧，虽然不确定，但是在宰相大人眼中他似乎已经做好了接受狂风暴雨的准备。

“看来是我低估了你的胆量，阿拉丁。”没有想象中的怒吼，身体也没有受到任何惨无人道的虐待，阿拉丁等来的只有来自贾方的轻声质问，“也许是我的错，似乎我的言行让你误以为我是那种很好相处，或者说是很好欺负的人。我想有必要解除这样的误会。”

“不是的，我……”阿拉丁刚要开口解释就感觉一阵天旋地转，原来是自己被对方扛在肩上后直接甩到了柔软的床垫上。

“这回你逃不掉了。”贾方用一只手就能禁锢住阿拉丁的双手手腕，并高举过头，随后用膝盖顶开他的双腿，迫使他摆出最为羞耻的姿势，“皇宫上下都知道惹怒宰相是什么后果，看来是时候亲自给你上这堂课了。”

第一次，在宰相那间与欢声笑语彻底隔绝的房间里，因为阿拉丁的存在而急速升温。

房间的主人把可怜的街头小偷压在身下，左手牢牢钳制住他的手腕让他动弹不得的同时用右手把侍女之前听命于主人而精心准备的衣服扒了个精光。阿拉丁的身躯就这样突然暴露在贾方的视线之下，浑身赤裸的。

他咬着下唇红了脸，由于太过紧张阿拉丁甚至不自觉地咽了好几下口水，他侧过头望着被贾方扔在地上的衣服，计算着有多大几率能够挣脱出束缚，快速穿上衣服跑路，逃出这间房后又有多大几率能不被巡逻的守卫给抓住。

“看来你还没死心？”贾方捏着青年的下颚逼迫他直视自己，“我还不如一件衣服吗？”

“哇哦！”阿拉丁忍不住对着尊贵的宰相大人吹了声口哨，他知道这样做可能会激怒对方，但如果不那么做，在胡思乱想中先被吓破胆的就会是自己，毕竟对于一个毫无性经验的年轻人来说，现在可能是最困难的阶段，“宰相大人这是……呃……吃……吃醋了…吗？”没想到刚刚还理直气壮的话语因为阿拉丁敏感的大腿内侧突然触碰到贾方硬得发烫的性器而变得支支吾吾起来。

“你会为刚刚自己所说的话后悔的。”贾方从表面上看并没有生气，而是露出了难得的笑容，可他手上所做之事却与表情正相反。他抛弃所谓贵族身份，并不优雅地啃咬着阿拉丁身上的每一寸蜜色肌肤，从脖子到胸口粉色的乳尖，从腰侧到因经常翻墙而充满力量的背部。

“轻……嗯…轻点……”阿拉丁怀疑这个变态宰相是不是对自己施了和情欲有关的咒语，即使对方下手有些重，他却仍从其中感受到了微妙的酥麻快感，这种感觉对阿拉丁来说是陌生的，却又是舒服的。他难耐地扭动着身体，跟着身上之人的节奏发出勾人心魄的呻吟。他渴望得到更多，于是当贾方宽大的手掌向下覆盖住他的小腹时，阿拉丁忍不住顶起了胯，试图和他贴得更近。

贾方坏笑着把手抚过他微微翘起的阴茎，插入了双腿腿根之间的会阴处，食指与大拇指捻在一起不停地捏着那块从未被人开垦过的嫩肉。

“啊！！！不要！！”太！太刺激了！阿拉丁整个人弹坐起来并大口喘着粗气，无处安放的双手只能靠拽紧床单才算控制住自己不去暴打眼前人。

“不要？”贾方听到他拒绝的声音后顿了一下，阿拉丁这才有了松口气歇息的时间。“真的不要？”

还没等对方作出回答，宰相大人就低下头把小钻石已经直挺挺翘起来的性器含进了嘴里。

“不！不………嗯…哈……嗯……”虽然曾有妓女在巷子转角处招呼阿拉丁风流一夜，并承诺不收他一分钱，但对他来说，精神上的契合远比肉体上的快感来得重要。现在的情况之前他从未遇到过，因为一想到正在为自己口交的是一人之下万人之上的宰相，阿拉丁就显得异常兴奋，那些关于精神与肉体的准则立刻被他抛到九霄云外，剩下的只有从他嘴角溢出的细碎呻吟。

宰相大人用灵巧的舌尖勾绘着阿拉丁欲望的形状，原本就已经发硬的阴茎在触碰到他温热口腔的一瞬间变得更加炙热。上位者吞吐着他的性器，看上去显得那么游刃有余，仿佛是在品尝世上最美味的甜点。

当阿拉丁的欲望前端顶到喉咙最深处时贾方便会刻意收紧面颊肌肉，这样的触感让青年误以为进入了谁的温柔乡，没有什么比被柔软嫩肉包围的感觉更刺激了，他从未想过变态宰相的口交技术会那么好，好到他娇喘连连，几乎要在对方的口中直接缴械投降。

“你，你就……不怕我叫得太大……大声，引起守卫……嗯……啊…啊……的注意……吗？”平时伶牙俐齿的脏猴子在贾方的挑逗下连完整的一句话都说不清楚，他边呻吟边难耐地用手指抓放着宰相宽厚的肩膀和脖颈，留下像猫咪一样的抓痕。

感受到他欲望微微颤动似乎要达到临界点，贾方突然退了出来：“不许射。”他边说还边用拇指抵住了阿拉丁已经有前列腺液渗出的马眼，“我从不近美色，苏丹还担心我是不是性功能低下。如果你大声到连他和公主都能听见，我想那个老头一定会很开心。”

“苏丹……唔……对你的下半身，是不是有什么…嗯，误解？”阿拉丁大喘着气想平复自己躁动不安的心，可当他一低头看见自己被舔得亮晶晶的性器，以及贾方明显大一圈的阴茎时，就开始幻想着过一会儿对方这根又粗又长的肉棒在身体里肆虐的样子。想到这儿，他感觉下身又硬了一些，仿佛已经能听到十几分钟后被变态宰相操得求饶的声音。

“他当然不了解我的下身。不，我应该换个说法，整个阿格拉巴只有你才了解我的下身。”说着，贾方按住阿拉丁的头，把自己的欲望直接塞进了他嘴里。

阿拉丁没想到对方会突然来那么一出，吓得他本能地想用舌头把阴茎顶出来，而平时就手段强硬的贾方怎会让他一个街头小偷得逞，他用力拽住脏猴子漆黑如墨的头发不让他逃，并把欲望往他喉咙深处顶了顶。阿拉丁想拒绝，但贾方的阴茎把他的嘴撑到了最大，他既不能说话也不能摇头，只能发出“呜呜”的求饶声，阿拉丁甚至在他第一下捅进来的时候飙出了眼泪。

宰相大人没有一点怜惜的样子，而是半跪在床上固定住小钻石的头，快速挺动着胯部，当龟头在摩擦到对方口腔内收窄的喉咙处时忍不住呻吟出声。阿拉丁显然没和他处在同一节奏上，他只是被迫大张着嘴接受这一切，拼命忍住深喉所带来的呕吐感。他无处安放的舌头时不时地舔过贾方的柱身，坚硬的牙齿甚至在对方退出时无意识地磨到最为敏感的鸿沟处，这一切都让手握国家命脉的那个男人更加兴奋。

阿拉丁来不及吞咽的口水一部分顺着嘴角流了下来，一部分在摩擦中泛起了白色的泡沫，配上他那双因为惊讶而时不时瞪得圆圆的眼睛，都让贾方有种不可言喻的掌控感。他忍住了射精的欲望从脏猴子的嘴里撤了出来。还没等阿拉丁把嘴合上，他又开始了新一轮的进攻。

他从床边一个不起眼的柜子中取出制作精美的罐子，罐身上印着彩色的曼陀罗花纹和阿拉丁看不懂的文字。贾方拧开盖子后用修长的食指挖了一小坨淡粉色的膏体直接挤进了阿拉丁的小穴里。第一次感受到异物的入侵让躺在床上的阿拉丁很不适应，他试图挣扎着逃离宰相的控制，却被对方直接架起双腿折叠至肩膀处，原本隐秘在双股之间的蜜穴就这样完全暴露在对方眼中。

“还想着逃吗？”贾方带点惩罚意味地食指往上一钩，开始在阿拉丁潮湿温热的小穴中抽插着，但又完全不照顾他前面渴望爱抚的欲望。

“你……你给我…唔…涂了什么？”刚涂抹上去还觉得冰冰凉凉的膏体被阿拉丁的体温融化后开始发挥作用了，如蚂蚁啃噬般的瘙痒从蜜穴里往外迸发，等他反应过来时体液已经随着穴口的一张一合缓缓流出，晕湿了身下的一小块床单。

“我也不知道。”贾方很随意地把罐子往后一扔，正好砸到了艾格的笼子上，打翻了里面的水和鸟食，幸好那只红色鹦鹉不在，“这是阿格拉巴商队在摩揭陀国交换而来的物品。看你的反应，我猜是催情剂？”

“你这个……你这个…变态宰相！”阿拉丁咬牙切齿地控诉着他的恶劣行径，可身体却不听指挥似得紧紧咬着对方的手指不放。

贾方并没有打算给予他更多的快感，坏心地抽出了原本在他体内肆虐的食指，改为扶着自己青筋凸起的性器，借着从穴口流出的体液来回滑动了一会儿后猛地插进了阿拉丁敏感的身体里。

“唔！！贾方！！”阿拉丁双手抓着贾方的胸膛疼得直接叫出了声。虽然之前已经做了足够多的心理准备，但真正被宰相大人尺寸惊人的阴茎突然填满时他仍觉得有堪堪让人能够忍受的疼痛感。

贾方插进去后双臂从小钻石腋下穿过，一手抱臀一手搂背使力把他整个人抱坐在了自己的大腿上。换了姿势后他的阴茎进入得更深了，但也许是催情膏的效果，阿拉丁没了一开始的刺痛感，他长长地输出了一口气，体内被填满的饱胀感让他觉得有种不可言喻的舒适感。 

发现脏猴子脸上露出了放松的表情，贾方便开始了抽插，每次一推到对方的G点，他都会哼一声，贾方觉得很好玩就变换着节奏去顶那个点，渐渐的，阿拉丁开始发出绵长的呻吟声，他的阴茎变得更硬，并随着节奏拍打在贾方的小腹上，“啪啪”的声响和大床被摇晃发出的嘎吱声让整个房间充斥着满满的雄性荷尔蒙。 

过了一会儿，阿拉丁才发现贾方是在故意玩弄他，他也开始报复性地收缩自己的括约肌，在明显感觉到紧紧抱着自己的贾方会因此颤抖一下时，阿拉丁收缩地频率更快了。于是这场性爱突然变成了两个人之间无形的战场，一个故意顶，一个恶意收缩，结局当然是两败俱伤，两个人的阴茎都被对方玩弄地硬得发疼。 

“够了！”贾方先沉不住气，他翻了个身，让阿拉丁背对着自己跪在床上，然后扶住他的腰，开始疯狂进攻，他每一下挺进都用了十分的力气，连着囊袋直接拍在了阿拉丁的翘臀之上。 

“呃呃…啊啊啊啊……嗯啊！”太快了！太刺激了，阿拉丁被撞得扬起了头，露出了好看的下颚线条，发出可能这辈子都不再会有的淫荡叫声，“变态宰相！你，你慢点！” 贾方无视了他的求饶，精准地一下下顶弄着脏猴子体内敏感的那一点。

一波波的快感像浪潮般袭来，直到把阿拉丁推上性爱的高潮。他那副如夜莺般绝妙的嗓子拔高了好几个声调尖叫着射了出来，精液顺着柱体缓缓流下，滴在了床上。他温热潮湿的肠壁开始以极快的速度包裹着贾方的性器，刺激着他的感官，宰相大人捞着骗来的小奴隶那早已软下来的腰肢进行了最后一波冲刺，并紧紧抱着他，把带着自己体温的白浊液体全射在了阿拉丁的体内。

#

当贾方醒来时已经是第二天早上，床上或者地毯上早已没了阿拉丁的身影，他猜到那个混小子会千方百计地逃离皇宫、逃离他的身边。不过宰相大人一点都不急，只要阿拉丁在阿格拉巴一天，他就能随时把他找出来，不惜一切代价。

“来人。”贾方起床后呼唤站在房间外的拉莎服侍他沐浴更衣。

听到指令的侍女捧着已经清洗干净的厚重朝服一路小跑进来，在看到宰相大人的样貌后惊讶地差点合不上嘴。她倒不是惊讶于主人的一丝不挂，毕竟比宰相更早出门向她讨要衣服的那个年轻人走起路来都是捂着屁股的，用脚趾都能猜出昨晚发生了什么。她惊讶的是主人的外貌发生了非常大的改变，没有一根胡子的宰相大人看起来少了份威严，多了份帅气。

“怎么了？”贾方不悦地瞪着站在原地的拉莎，“和苏丹讨论国事的时间就要到了，你还在磨蹭什么？”

“没，没什么……”胆小的侍女哪敢对主人评头论足的，她手脚麻利地服侍贾方沐浴完毕后帮助其穿上一件件朝服便退下了。

让贾方意识到不对劲的是在旁听会议的过程中，公主一直对着自己的脸在憋笑，那个蠢女人甚至嚣张到笑出了声，这声音听起来那么刺耳，那么让他无法忍受。但他仍要在脸上堆着虚伪的笑容和蔼可亲地问她：“请问公主对我有什么意见吗？”

“哇哦！”茉莉一改往日温文尔雅地样子，抚掌大笑，“我总算知道为什么贾方你平日要蓄那么多胡子！”她顿了顿，看了眼旁边的达利亚，两个蠢女人相视一笑，“那些胡子原来是用来遮盖你那对笑起来很好看的酒窝吗？”

“什么？”贾方面色一沉，急忙伸手摸了摸自己的腮帮子和下巴，本应粗糙浓密的胡子神秘失踪，取而代之的是光滑肌肤所带来的陌生触感，“阿拉丁！！！！！”

 

“阿嚏！”站在祖拉拥挤昏暗小房间里的阿拉丁忍不住打了个喷嚏，把蹲在他肩膀上的阿布吓了一跳。

他撸了撸鼻子后，伸手从一脸嫌弃的祖拉手中接过三袋椰枣，一粒扔进了自己嘴里，一粒扔给了阿布。就这样一人一猴消失在了茫茫人海中。

阿拉丁一定没料到，在他离开皇宫的半日后，集市上所有的卫兵都收到了来自哈基姆的命令，要求他们尽快抓住那个名叫阿拉丁的小偷，不论他是否偷了东西，是否骗了人。抓到后直接送到皇宫的地牢之中，他将由宰相大人亲自审讯。

 

-全文完-


End file.
